It is known that brushes, whether toothbrushes or other types of brushes, comprise bristles (filaments) for performing a brushing operation, where often the bristles are combined into tufts of bristles. Two distinct ways of securing a tuft of bristles at a carrier are known: A first technique includes securing a bristle or a tuft of bristles to a carrier by means of an anchor wire that holds the bristle or tuft at the carrier. In this anchor tufting technique, the cut filaments are folded at about half their length and the anchor placed in the fold is driven into a hole and the surrounding material of a carrier, thereby securing then folded filaments in the hole. In a second technique, bristles or tufts of bristles are connected to a carrier by first fusing (melting) the ends of the bristles or tufts of bristles and thereby connecting them with a hole plate through which the fused ends of the bristles extend or, in a second step, molding a carrier around the fused ends and thereby forming a positive fit between carrier and fused ends (often referred to as anchor free technology (AFT), hot tufting etc.). Beside bristles or tufts of bristles, a brush, in particular a toothbrush may comprise one or more further elements such as one or more elastomeric elements, which provide a softer brushing experience (e.g. a massaging experience). Together, these elements are called cleaning elements.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a manufacturing method that does not require an anchor wire in order to secure a cleaning element to a carrier, in particular where the method is an alternative to the known anchor-free techniques.